


Pancakes

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Series: Depression Drabbles [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pancakes, Sad, Supportive!Jenna, sad!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: Tyler's really trying damn it, why can't he just leave? and Jenna makes everything all better. depression Drabble numerous dos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-stimulatory behavior, also known as stimming and self-stimulation, is the repetition of physical movements, sounds, or repetitive movement of objects, common in people who have Autism, or a number of other mental disorders. Can also be a side affect of medication used to treat depression and bi-polar disorder. stimming is used as a way to calm yourself down, or as a calming movement. However, most people stim, just not to the same degree as mentioned above.

Tyler looked around and smiled softly. Jenna lay on the bed beside him, sleeping peacefully. The sun had just barely begun to peak over the horizon, leaving the room a slight pink color. He’d felt bad the night before, maybe even a little bit desolate. Jenna had sat up with him most of the night, talking him down from whatever problem his brain had come up with to make him sad. Maybe everything would be okay. Jenna believed so, and considering that she was usually right about these things, he believed her. Tyler resolved to do something nice for Jenna before she woke up. He slowly crept out of the room that he shared with Jenna, and then down the stairs to the main floor.

 _“Maybe not.” Blurry face chided._ Tyler’s smile fell a little, as he tried to avoid the shifting mass that had appeared in the corner of his field of vision.

“It’s a good day.” Tyler repeated. He walked to the kitchen and got down a pan, he wanted to make pancakes for Jenna. It was still early, and he felt like it would be a nice gesture. The shifting mass followed him into the kitchen, and stood behind him as he searched the cabinets for pancake mix.

_“This is pointless.” The mas was directly beside him now, making it hard not to shake, and scratch. “she will hate you.”_

“Jenna likes pancakes.” Tyler affirmed, he found the box of mix and set it on the counter. He turned and opened the fridge, taking out the milk and setting it on the counter. “Jenna likes surprises.” Tyler turned on the stove, and moved the milk and the mix away from the shifting mass.

_“she doesn’t love you.” Tyler faltered for a moment, but shoot it off and grabbed a bowl from one of the bottom cabinets. The mass moved closer to Tyler, “She does not love you.” It repeated._

Tyler poured Milk into the bowl, and dropped the recommended amount of Mix- powder in as well. He shivered again, and began to stir. When the mix was ready, Tyler poured some of it into the pan, and sighed. “Jenna likes pancakes.” He whispered again.

Tyler managed to make two pancakes before blurry face spoke again, a strange venom in his voice when he did,

_“Do you really think she loves you Tyler?” the mass shifted, drawing it’s self as close to Tyler as it could get without touching him. “why would she love you of all people? Do you really think that she cares about you? She’s just waiting for a chance to ditch you.”_

“Jenna loves me.” Tyler said, he clamped his mouth shut and continued making pancakes, putting them on a plate off to side, and then covering them up with another plate so they would stay warm while he continued to cook. “And I love Jenna.”

Tyler brought his hands up to his head, and flinched, mentally scolding himself before forcing them back down. “No stimming.” He whispered sternly, he didn’t want to shake, because shaking would lead to rocking, and rocking to bouncing, and if he started bouncing, well, it’s not safe to bounce and cook.

_“No shaking today Tyler? You know you want too. Just a small shake of the head, get yourself going, get your body moving.”_

“Stimming is not a negative thing,” parroted Tyler, “But I need to cook right now, and stimming will not help me cook.” Tyler figured he must look crazy talking to himself alone in the kitchen. Tyler flopped another pancake onto the stack and poured the last of the batter onto the pan.  While the pancake cooked, Tyler turned and walked abound blurry face, and turned on the faucet so he could put the now empty bowl in the sink.

_“Do you remember what you did Tyler? What WE did last night?” Blurry face taunted, Tyler swallowed and put the bowl down in the sink._

“She’ll forgive me.” Tyler whispered. He knew she would, it was Jenna.

“ _but do you remember what you said? Do you remember the look she gave you last night? She doesn’t love you anymore.”_

Tyler swallowed, and put the last pancake on the plate. He carefully turned off the stove, and just stood in his spot for a few minutes, breathing heavily, before he went to get things from the fridge to finish making breakfast for Jenna.

Tyler climbed the stairs to his and Jenna’s room, a try full of food balanced on his arms as he walked as carefully as possible up the stairs. Blurry face followed, lingering in the door way as Tyler set the try down on the dresser, and walked over to Jenna quietly.

“Hey Jen?” Tyler called softly, he climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her close to him.

“M? Tyler?” Jenna mumbled, she stretched and rolled over, putting her face into Tyler’s chest. “morning.”

“I made you food.” Tyler whispered, Jenna smiled and kissed Tyler’s neck.

“Thank you.” Jenna said, they lay there for a few seconds, before Tyler spoke again.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jenna said, she sat up and stretched again, and looked down at him, he lay back on the bed.

_“she won’t forgive you.”_

“for last night.” Tyler said. He stood up and walked over to the tray, taking it off the dresser and placing it on her lap.

“Ty, you don’t have to apologize.” Tyler set the tray on her lap and sat down, avoiding her eyes. “Tyler, look at me. I mean it, everyone has bad days, okay? It was just a panic attack.”

“I’m sorry Jen.” Tyler whispered, he tapped his hand against his knees and took a deep breath. “I’m trying.”

“Tyler, I love you. I won’t leave you because you had a panic attack, okay? I’m going to marry you for Christ’s sake, calm down.”

_“She’s lying.” Tyler looked over to the doorway, were blurry face stood._

“Is he here now?” Jenna asked, Tyler nodded numbly, Jenna sighed and put the plate off her lap. She climbed into Tyler’s lap and hugged him. “I love you. And there is nothing you can do that would change that, do you understand me Tyler Robert Joseph?” Tyler nodded and smiled slightly.

Maybe everything would be okay.


End file.
